Kyon's Princess
by abcdoll3
Summary: one shot: Kyon comes home to find her asleep on the couch. Kyon's sister-centric with some KyonHaruhi there is OOC-ness...


I started watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and i now love KyonHaruhi. Anyway. It's my first Melancholy fic... kinda fluffy. underlined flashbacks, italics thoughts.

* * *

Kyon came home that night to find her asleep on the couch. She was wearing a far too big and long strapless black dress. Though the dress was more like a blanket on her, and the room kind of cold, she slept quite well. Her chestnut hair was put up in a messy bun with a little tiara placed chop center. 

The site made him smile.

_I almost forget how cute you are when you sleep, _He thought, before wondering who did her makeup that evening. Then, he thought about why she was wearing what she wore. It was true that, he did leave her to go to the dance with someone else, even when she begged him not toHowever, he didn't know she'd make that big of a deal about it. _Well, at least I can do one thing for you this evening._ He thought as he gently put his arms under her body, and thinking about before he left...

* * *

"Please don't go!!" She said, well, half sobbed. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to." He replied. 

"Do you love her more than me now?" She asked, pleadingly, hoping to rise some guilt in him. He instead, went to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What about mmme?" 

"You know I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. " He said, somewhat reducing the tears in her eyes, but a still sad look stayed. 

"Are you gonna come back for me?" She said, playing the dress she was wearing.

"Of course I'm going to come back silly." He said playfully, "How could I not come back to you." He looked at his watch. "I love you." He said, kissing her forehead and then leaving. 

* * *

As he carried her, he was wondering how much she meant to him. She was the one who made him , "Kyon" She was also the one who made little notes all over his homework and the one who picked up the phone and called someone, revealing how much he really liked her. But, she was always there for him. They'd known eachother, yet never really understood what eachother was thinking._ I wonder when she fell asleep._ He wondered, slowly reaching up to her room, and taking off her dress.

He had dressed her in her pajamas and tucked her in, knowing that she'd probably be a little explosion come morning. But he didn't care because, it was these moments that made him truely appreciate her. Then, since what he thought was forever, he kissed her on the cheeck and placed her bear next to her. "I said I'd come back for you, _hime_"

* * *

"You never call me that, Kyon." He turned around to find the other girl in his life standing in the doorway. 

"How long have you been standing there? " He whispered. _And how did you get in my house?_

"Long enough." She came into the room and snaked her arms slightly around his waist. "She really is a sight to see when she sleeps." She said sweetly, before grabbing something out of her jacket pocket and taking pictures

"What the-WHat are you doing?" He almost broke his whisper barrier by trying to take away her camera. "She's asleep! It's not right!"

"You didn't mind Mikuru taking your picture in your sleep." She taunted.

"But that was a long time ago." He said with the same amount of taunt, then they saw that the reigning sleeping beauty, wasn't asleep anymore.

"What's going on?" the newly awake girl asked still sleeply. She yawned and fell back asleep as they were trying to contemplate an answer.

* * *

"Well, I better walk you back home." He said. 

"Why do you have to walk me?" She asked.

"Because I can" He answered.

"Okay, but we better not leave your princess waiting." She pouted. Kyon almost laughed.

"Haruhi, are you jealous?" He asked mockingly. "Because, she might be my princess, but " He snuck up in her ear, "But you're my queen."

"Don't make me throw up" She mock threatened, then joined their lips. They stayed like that until about maybe eight to ten seconds. Then the clock struck midnight. "Well, let's go then."

"Whatever...Cinderella." He said, making her pout again.

"Hey, I'm no damsel in distress."

"No need to disagree there." They left for the door.

"Well, I guess I can share my prince..." She agreed. Then paused and sighed in somewhat defeat

* * *

"Even if it is with his sister."

* * *

Yay! R&R please. plus, my reasoning for this was cuz, there arent' enough stories with Kyon's little sister in it, and she's so CUTE!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
